candycrushsodafandomcom-20200214-history
Striped Candy Contest
|release date = }} Striped Candy Contest is an event of Candy Crush Soda Saga. It is only available on the mobile version. It is similar to Fishing Tournament and Star Chaser event. The only difference is the player has to make striped candies instead of candy fish or collecting stars to participate the event. Introduction The striped challenge is a good way to win lots of free boosters if the player has plenty of free time to play endless games to collect striped candies. Striped candies are only counted if the player make them him/herself, or if they are made by cascades when he/she makes a move. Striped candies DO NOT count towards the player's total if he/she switches a colour bomb with a striped candy. The player has to PASS the level to get the striped candies he/she has made in that level, if the player fails the level, he/she loses them. After the player plays at least one level for the striped candies and earns at least 20 striped candies (which s/he can keep only by winning the level), then the player can enter into a Contest against other players, his/her Facebook friends and some players from the King website. In order to win boosters, the player has to collect more striped candies than the players on the leaderboard. To find out who the player is playing against and how many striped candies the player needs to win, he/she need to click on the contest picture on the left of the map page. This will also show how long is left in the contest. If the player is at the top of the leaderboard at the end of the Contest, then he/she wins the most boosters (3 of everything except gold bars). There are boosters to be won right down to the 10th place in the Contest. The player can play any level for the contest and he/she can play the levels as many times as he/she like (as limited by available lives, of course). The player gets credited for striped candy at 10× the striped candy collected in the level that the player is currently up to in the game, but only 1× if he/she goes back to play previous levels. For instance, if the player is on Level, say, 123, then each striped candy she/he scores on that level will count as ten striped candy if s/he wins that level. But once that level is won, if the player goes back to Level 123 or to any previous level and plays for more striped candy in it, each striped candy collected in it will only count as a single striped candy once the level is won. However, if the player instead proceeds to Level 124 as the next newly available level in the game, any striped candy collected at that level will score ten striped candy each if the level is won. Challenge *At the beginning after this event is opened, the player must collect 20 striped candy from any levels to qualify for the official striped candy Contest. However, s/he must pass the levels to keep the Striped candy. After having successfully collected a minimum of 20 striped candy (remember that a 10× multiplier is applied to the level that the player is currently on in the game, so she/he only needs to create two actual striped candy on that level, but 20 on any other levels), the player will enter the Contest and win a Double Delish Fish booster for doing so. *Once officially in the Striped candy contest, when clicking on the “Contest” display, the player will see a list of all players in their Contest, along with the current number of caught Striped candy for each player in descending order of his or her rank. Click "?" button to see information about Contest or click "×" button to close. *There are three reward levels which the player can get. However, the gifts have limitation: The first gift is just given to the first player, who caught the most Striped candy amount. The second gift is just given to the second player, and the third gift is just given to whom standing from the 4th to 10th. Of course, they are also given the other rewards from the gifts. *After the challenge finished, the players from first to tenth will win the following awards: **For 10th through 4th place: 1 each Lollipop Hammer and Striped Hammer **For 3rd or 2nd place: 1 each Lollipop Hammer, Striped Hammer, and Free Switch, plus 3 Double delish fish **For 1st place, the grand prize: 3 each of all boosters (including both types of Hammers, Free Switch, Double delish fish, Color Bomb Booster, and Coloring Candy Booster)! Have a fun Contest! Trivia *This event is similar to in . Gallery Gallery= Someone important.jpg|Hmm...Who's this? Looks like someone important. FactoryManagerSCC-cover.jpg|Meet the Factory Manager! She runs the striped Candy Factory and she's got a job for you! If you do well, you might get a sweet bonus! �� FactoryManagerSCC-Get to work.jpg|This is the Factory Manager. Met her yet? As managers go she's decent enough. Firm but fair. She'll compensate you well, if you do a good job. That means no slacking! Get to WORK! �� Candy Factory Help Needed.jpg|�� CANDY FACTORY - HELP NEEDED �� You: Patient, nifty and have sweet skills for creating striped candies. Job: Hard work, sweet salary. Tasty bonus promised to those who excel at these tasty tasks. FactoryManagerSCC-Coffee break over.jpg|COFFEE BREAK OVER! ☕️ The weekend is almost here and those striped candies won't collect themselves. Get to work! Do a good job and YOU might get that sweet salary bonus �� Candy manager back.jpg|Candy manager is back at the factory! Make 20 striped candies and get a snack gift�� |-| Screen= Striped candy contest progress icon on screen.png|First icon Striped candy contest countdown icon on screen.png|Official icon Striped candy contest info.png|Look who's back Striped candy contest progress.png|Striped candy contest info (Old) (Without leagues) Striped candy contest progress 1.png|Striped candy contest info 1 Striped candy contest progress 2.png|Striped candy contest info 2 Striped candy contest leaderboard.png|Striped candy contest leaderboard (Old) (Without Leagues) Striped candy contest leaderboard emerald league.png|striped candy contest leaderboard Striped candy contest gift.png|First reward Striped candy contest congratulations.png|Congratulations! When you prompt to quit a level in a striped candy contest.png|If you fail any levels ;When you create a striped candy on a striped candy contest +1 When you create a green striped candy on a striped candy contest.png|Green When you create a cyan striped candy on a striped candy contest.png|Cyan When you create a yellow striped candy on a striped candy contest.png|Yellow When you create an orange striped candy on a striped candy contest.png|Orange When you create a red striped candy on a striped candy contest.png|Red When you create a purple striped candy on a striped candy contest.png|Purple When you create a blue striped candy on a striped candy contest.png|Blue When you create a match of four with purple jelly candy on a striped candy contest.png|Purple Jelly +10 When you create a green striped candy on a striped candy contest2.png|Green When you create a cyan striped candy on a striped candy contest2.png|Cyan When you create a yellow striped candy on a striped candy contest2.png|Yellow When you create an orange striped candy on a striped candy contest2.png|Orange When you create a red striped candy on a striped candy contest2.png|Red |-| Reward= Striped candy contest 1st reward.PNG|Rewards #1 Striped candy contest 2nd reward.PNG|Rewards #2 Striped candy contest 4th reward 161205.PNG|Rewards #4 (For unknown reason it has rewards for rank 2) Striped candy contest 5th reward 170119.PNG|Rewards #5 Striped candy contest 7th reward.png|Rewards #7 |-| Icon= hq2 main rgb.png hq2 elements rgb.png hq2 win rgb.png |-| Video= Candy Crush Soda Saga Leaderboards 15 US TV Commercial Category:Mobile features